ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
TV Channel Villains Revenge
Heroes *Twilight Sparkle *Sunset Shimmer *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Spike Villains *Diesel 10 *Freddy Krueger *The Wolf *Flarg The Terrible Ending Changes *Diesel 10 takes over The Island Of Sodor, uses Mr. C's gold dust, to hypnotize Thomas and the Other Engines and they turn evil and help Diesel 10 to find Lady. Then he puts Mr. Condoctor, Burnett Stone, Patch, Lily, Junior, and Mutt into the giant parrot cage so the giant monstrous parrot would try to eat them, so he becomes king. *Freddy Krueger gives Nancy more nightmares so she can't wake up agian, and now he become a powerful man so he was coming for her. *The Wolf makes a powerful scary spooky maze for Orson and his friends, that they won't find an exit, so he can steel some chickens. *Flarg the Terrible takes over the galaxy, so he can be king, making Honker, Gosalyn and their friends and family as his slaves, so they can turned into ghosts, and never came back to their bodies agian. Story plot The screen opens at Canterlot High at nighttime. Inside, we see Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike were walking through the halls. Suddenly they hear a magic sound coming inside the lab. As they get inside the lab, they saw a magic television. Pinkie didn't notice that it was a TV Channel. She tells her friends that this TV has stories of "Thomas And The Magic Railroad", "A Nightmare On Elm Street", "US Acres", and "Darkwing Duck". As they were ready to watch a movie and remembers the happy endings, the TV begins to float. Suddenly, it happens! The villains take over the happy endings! (who was making Fluttershy scared) Applejack karate on the TV. Just then, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Dean Cadence came to tell the girls that the villains has been conquering the happy endings. Now it's up to Twilight and her friends to go in a restore the happy endings, save the heroes, and defeat the villains by themselves. As the three left, Twilight and her friends went in the TV to find the villains. There they found the haunted castle of Diesel 10, making Fluttershy scared. But she and her friends need to be brave. As they went inside, they found the engines who were hypnotized by Diesel 10 to make them all evil. Toby tells Diesel 10 that he wanted for his wish came true: Find That Lost Steam Engine to destroy her so he can be a powerless engine, so Diesel 10 could be a powerful diesel in the world. Then Twilight and her friends went up in the elevator. They found Diesel 10, Splatter, and Dodge that imprisons Mr. Condoctor, Burnett Stone, Patch, Lily, Junior, and Mutt (who were now locked in the giant parrot cage). Then he heard Twilight and her friends, then battling Diesel 10 while Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash distract the parrot. Spike frees Mr. Condoctor, Burnett Stone, Patch, Lily, Junior, and Mutt, and Fluttershy snapped Thomas and the other engines out of the hypnotic spell, then she tells Thomas to go defeat Diesel 10, and save Lady once and for all. Diesel 10 got very angry, but suddenly he gets an idea. Back at Canterlot High Lab, they watched a restore the happy ending of Thomas And The Magic Railroad (who makes Fluttershy happy in tears of joy and love). Suddenly, Rainbow Dash points at the haunted place were Freddy Krueger has got Nancy. Also that scares Fluttershy, too. Then the girls got inside the haunted place to find Nancy, only Rainbow Dash, who was brave enough who have got the element of Loyalty. The they found Freddy Krueger, then the battle begins. But Sunset Shimmer gets an idea, she burns the fire so she can burn Freddy. Nancy thanked Twilight and her friends for setting things right and saved her. Then the Equestria Humans went back to the real world. Freddy encounters Diesel 10, who they had a plan to seek revenge on Twilight and her friends. Then the happy ending of A Nightmare On Elm Street ended. Fluttershy felt glad it's over. Then Spike points at the TV of the Wolf who was making a green slime gooey maze, so he can steals some chickens. So our heroes went inside the TV to go search for him. As they got in the spooky farm, Twilight and her friends saw Orson, Roy, Wade, Booker, Sheldon, Bo, and Lanolin meets a mysterious figure (also known as the Wolf is in disguise), who tells that the maze is going to be fun. As Orson and the crew went inside the maze, they got lost, and the Wolf has stealing the chickens. As he runs, Twilight scolds him for stealing some chickens. Luckily, her friends help Orson and his friends escapes from the maze. Then Rainbow Dash calls the police, who came to arrest that wolf for stealing chickens. As the girls went back home, they watched anending of US Acres, happily. Then it was a last movie story. They saw St. Canard has been ruined by Flarg the Terrible. Then he makes the citizens his slaves. The he hears Pinkie Pie yelling, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, FLARG!". As the battle begins. Applejack freed Darkwing and his gang. Then Twilight tells the gang to go get the alien hats. As the final story ended. The channel is broken. Twilight and her friends gasped in horror, that they saw the villains surrounds them. Then Twilight and her friends turn into Rainbooms to battle the villains. As the villains got defeated by Twilight and her friends are glad that it's all over, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Dean Cadence came to tell the girls that the heroes are saved by them and the happy endings are restored. Dean Cadence tells the girls that they got a surprise. As they rushed outside, they smiled looked up at the hero characters, who wanted to thank the girls for saving their lives. Thomas puts Diesel 10 in the boat to send him to the mysterious beyond full of sharpteeth, Nancy imprisons Freddy into the under world full of ghosts that chased him, Orson traps the Wolf into the graveyard full of zombies to attack him, and Darkwing sends Flarg to jail. Category:Villains Revenge series